Elements Colide
by Storm5666
Summary: This is my first story, It is about Storm going to Tulsa and helping Zoey and seeing how powerfull they will become together when they use the power of the elemets to help them. please rate as this is an ongoing story and i want to get better! thanks xoxo


Elements Collide

Logan woke startled and looked to his side to make sure his wife was ok and to his surprise she was not there, he climbed out of bed and walked through to there living room and there she was, standing in front of the open patio doors, her long white hair fluttering in the breeze she was creating, "Storm" he said softly as he walked to her, putting his arms around her shoulders, "what's wrong darlin" he asked her, a hint of worry in his voice, she turned and looked at him and he could see concern in her eyes.

"I couldn't sleep" she explained "there is something wrong, something very dangerous and evil happening out there" she turned back to the open doors and looked out, "what do you mean" Logan asked her, I can feel it in the elements, something is changing something old, ancient even, I can feel the evil trying to take over out there" Storm turned to her husband and looked into his gorgeous brown eyes, "I have spoken to the professor, I am going to the mansion in the morning and he has agreed to help me look, there is something wrong with the elements and its my duty to them to go and help anyway I can" she said to him, "I understand" Logan said, "and I will help you anyway I can help", Storm smiled at him "thank you my love" she leaned in a kissed him hard, turned and closed the doors to the patio, Logan took her by the hand and together they walked back to the bedroom so they could sleep as Storm had a feeling she will need all the strength she can gather.

The following morning, Storm and Logan made there way to the Mansion to see the professor and hoped he could help her.

When they arrived at the mansion the Professor was already at the door, a worries look on his face, "Professor?" Stormed asked "you ok?" he looked at them and said "I have found something" they walked through to the kitchen where they grabbed some coffee and sat down, "last night after you called me I went to cerebro and started to scan for any anomalies, and I found something strange, it Tulsa Oklahoma, a very dark and powerful force was detected, so I went onto research what could be causing this power, there is a House of Night situated in Tulsa, now I don't know if it is this of if there is something else that is causing it but there is something there". Storm looked at the professor and then at her husband, "I need to go there" she said not so much a question more of a statement, "I agree" the Professor replied, "I have taken the liberty of booking you a flight out to Tulsa today" he told her as he handed her a folded piece of paper with detail, "there is only one ticket for now" he explained looking at Logan but to his surprise Logan kept quiet, he was just looking at Storm, shortly after this Storm and Logan left the mansion for there house so Storm could pack and leave to get her flight.

Storm and Logan where in airport, "Darlin" Storm turned and looked at her husband, "you be careful out there you her me?" Storm smiled at her husband "I will" she replied "Good! Now don't forget, the moment you need me call and I will get there", she looked at him and thought to herself that she was so lucky to have him, they leaned in and kissed as her flight was called, they said there goodbyes and Storm walked to the departure gate, Storm boarded the plane and took her seat and 20 minuets later they were airborne and on route to Tulsa.

A few hours later the sound of the overhead speaker made storm look up from the papers she was reading, "This is the Captain speaking, we are now making our final approach to Tulsa Airport it is at this time we ask you to fasten your seatbelts as Tulsa are currently experiencing some bad weather, Cabin Crew please prepare for Landing", Storm put her papers back into her purse and fastened her seatbelt, as they made there descent into the Airport Storm looked out of her window, there was snow thunder and lightning, and sleet, she shivered to herself and thought "this is not natural".

Within 30 minuets they had landed safely and were now taxiing to the gate, they then came to a stop outside on of the gates and the seatbelt signs went off, Storm then made her way through the airport collected her luggage and got a taxi to her hotel that she would be staying.

Storm had got to her sweat and unpacked her luggage when her phone went off, she looked at it and smiled, Logan was calling her "Hello" She said into the phone, "you there darling?" Logan said down the phone, "I am in the Hotel now, I have unpacked, and just about to order something to eat before I start looking around", "Good, I spoke to the proff and he said you might want to take a look at the House of Night school first" Logan's rough voice went on, "I will go there first and then just look around the rest of the town, I overheard someone in the cab line about some strange going on's in town in some a banded buildings, so will also look there", they spoke for a few more minuets then hung up, Storm then went over to the menu that was on the counter and ordered, while she waited she freshened up, soon she had eaten and was making her way out of the hotel.

It didn't take her long to find out where the House of Night school was, and she made her way there, when she was out of sight she stood still looked into the air and with the power of her mind she called upon the power of the wind within seconds her eyes had changed from a brown to a bright white colour, the wind whipped around her lifting her pure white hair and making her cloths flap and then lifting her into the air, once she had risen she then used the wind to propel her forward, she was flying through the sky, looking at the ground below her, when she noticed a group of kids running in the opposite direction, she then heard gun shots, she quickly looked up in front of her and almost fell from the sky, there was this creature flying towards her, it was a gigantic Raven, flying directly for her, she dove under it and came up behind once it had passed, the creature turned a looked at her, and screamed in a hideous voice "Ssssstop her as well ssshe must be helping the escape" before storm could do anything more of these creatures rounded on her. All of a sudden instinct kicked in, and she rose higher in the air and flew after the children, "I have to protect the children" Storm thought to herself, within minuets she was flying above the children, she lowered herself down to the hours that was in front, the child that was on the front horse looked at her in horror. "Don't panic" Storm yelled at her, im here to help.

Storm them rose back above them and again used her powers to summon Thunder, out of nowhere a loud clap of Thunder, she then flew in front of the horses and started to land, she noticed that there were a few of these raven looking creatures aiming for her instead of the children, and thought against landing at that moment, she instead moved back to wards the girl on the front horse, this time she noticed that the young boy sitting behind her was looking bog eyed she yelled to them, "where are you going?", the young girl looked hesitant, and then yelled back to her, "just up a head the Benedictine abbey" Storm nodded and yelled back to her, "ill follow you there".

Storm noticed the birds drop back a little and the children on the horses turn and make there way into the Abbey courtyard, Storm lowered herself to the ground and landed as the children all got of the horses they were riding, she then noticed that they all hade fledgling tattoos on there head except the girl she was talking to and a tall muscular boy that made a move towards the girl and drew a knife, Storm not knowing what was going to happen again summoned her powers, her eyes turned white and this time she summoned lightning and made it strike the ground inches in front of her, the boy took several steps back and looked at her wide eyed, Storm spoke to the boy "If I was you I would think again" he looked at the girl and she whispered to him, he put his knife away and stood in front of the girl, just like Logan did when he was protecting her, "I don't know who you are young boy but I don't intend to harm you, unless you strike at me first", he then spoke to her directly, "I can assure I wont harm you unless you make a move on our High Priestess", Storm looked around the faces of the young children and landed on Zoey, before Storm could say anything she noticed that a nun had appeared and was walking towards the children, just then the ravens started to land around them, one flew at Storm, she stepped back and summoned the winds this time she did it loud so they all could here her, "I summon the Arctic winds" the air around them changed and dropped in temperature, the thing flying towards her started to screech in terror as Storm directed the freezing air towards it, while it struggled storm then summoned the lighting again and this time directed it at the bird, the lighting hit the bird with such force it catapulted it backwards where it landed with a thud on the ground and lied there motionless.

Just then a car pulled up and a woman got out, her hair whipping around her face anger and death in her eyes, Storm instantly moved towards the children, when another person got out of the car, a man that looked like a God, wearing a pair of black jeans and nothing else, his torso bare and behind him were these magnificent wings, that rustled in the wind, he looked to the ground and saw one of the creatures lying on there dead, all of a sudden his face shifted from that of a God to a creature full of hate, with a voice so powerful he shouted, "WHO HAS DONE THIS TO MY CHILD!", Storm stepped forward and spoke "I did" he rounded on her and looked at her from head to toe and started laughing, the woman slithered up to him and started laughing, "you?, ha don't be ridiculous how could you do something like this to the child of a God?" they were both laughing at Storm when she stepped up, "I was protecting myself and the children from that thing".

They both stopped laughing and the man walked slowly towards her, "and who might you be?" he asked with a slight mocking tone in his voice, "My name is Storm mistress of the elements and second in command of the X-men, and who are you?" Storm demanded, "I am the immortal Kalona and this is my priestess Neferet" he said swooping his arm over to the woman who stood just behind him, Storm noticed something, Neferet was slowly moving her lips as if she was chanting something and then she started moving her fingers towards Storm, "I warn you priestess, I will protect myself" she told Neferet, Neferet laughed at her and in a sickly sweet voice said "And how will you do that?".

Storm stepped back and flung her arm above her head, her eyes turned pure white and she began to rise into the Air, with in seconds the bird creatures that surrounded them started to go crazy and Storm could hear Kalona yell "What is she doing" as she rose she shouted out into the dark sky "Rain, Snow, Winds, rise up and protect your mistress" the wind picked up and wrapped around storm like a protective bubble while Rain and Snow started to fall upon the people below her, she could see the birds trying to take off to get to her but storm yelled "Winds stop them from taking flight" even more wind the strength of a Gail arrived and kept the creatures from taking flight to get to her, she then saw Kalona and Neferet direct their attention to the children below her, she saw that the nuns had come out of the Abbey and with them a boy wheeled a woman up to the head fledgling, storm cold here the children and the nuns below her chanting at the two evil beings in front of them, and they were charging towards the kids, Storm threw hers arms out towards them and lighting hit the ground as well as fill the sky and clouds around them, Neferet was now looking at Storm with anger in her eyes and with that the children and the nuns stopped chanting and Kalona and Neferet vanished into the sky.

Storm lowered herself to the ground and called of the attacking elements, her eyes returned to her normal colour and she turned and faced the group behind her. The head fledgling moved forward and extended her arm towards Storm, Storm raised her arms and the fledgling took it in an old warrior had shake and grasped her forearm, "I am Zoey Redbird, High Priestess in training, thank you" Storm looked at her and a shiver went down her spine from the power that was emanating from this young girl,

"I am Storm, and I am happy to help" Storm Replied.

She looked at the young girl that stood in front of her and to the gang of fledglings, and humans behind her and couldn't stop thinking that this was not over.


End file.
